My Obsession
by jezabella singe
Summary: As he pulled me closer i could feel his skin melt aganst mine. How can we be so obsessed with each other even when our pasts threaten to end any furture we could've had? how can he still love me after everything i've done, not just to him but to others...


**This is copyrighted!!!!**

**I wrote this with my friend Chiara Diavollo, so check out her profile, this story is there too. **

**Lamia's POV**

Panting, running, praying that he would wait just three more heavy heartbeats before he walked out of my self-destructive mother's door. I couldn't bear not having him with me for a moment let alone an eternity. He had to wait until I gained the guts to express my feelings for him. He had to hear the reason behind my earlier actions. I was just so confused; it's not like I meant to hurt him the way that I had. She just did not have the right to try to trick me into thinking he had betrayed me!

We could never be together if he had really been sleeping around- obviously. I mean what woman tolerates that kind of behavior? Well besides me, but no matter what he does I can't help feeling like I should tell him about the love I have for him. Like it or not, I've learned that we were meant to be since he was the only one who knew about my past and what horrid things I'm capable of. Even knowing… well let's just call it my more evil side he still stuck by me. At first our feelings might have been harmless, but now… now I have to know what he said was true! He can't just say that he only talks to me about all this, and couldn't stand to see anyone hurt me. Hell, there's even a guy who's now missing several valuable body parts just because he was stupid enough to call me such a name as Mrs. Big Ass. Least to say his feelings towards me aren't small. We were closer than just friends. We were P.B. & J. a cool shade on a spring day. People called us 'the cutest pair of friends ever'. We just weren't… I suppose modest is the most appropriate word- either way, against what we always thought false is now ironically true.

"Lamia! Don't you dare step one foot out that door, do you hear me!! You don't deserve him! He's too good for you!" I heard my mother drunkenly screech, as I dashed out the door, still panting. Still running. Still praying. "Taven! Taven wait!" I pleaded, my hand grasping his arm. He stopped but refused to look at me. What could I do? I circled around him, looked into his amber eyes and in a very sudden act, I leaned in closer. I could feel his warm breath caress my cheek and scurry down my throat. Even if everything was moving very, very fast, to the both of us, it was as if time its self was frozen. We both knew what was to come, and we both knew that neither one of us would stop it when it did. He looked confused, just an hour ago I told him to shove it! Now I was so lost I couldn't have seen my toes if I looked down. Boy am I the world's greatest role model.

Breathing deeply, I watched intently as his face got closer and closer. His lips had barely touched mine when my mother's voice came back into earshot. "Oh look! Ain't this just the sweetest thang!" she drawled, "I may just barf!" I tried hard to pretend she didn't exist, but she was really pushing her luck. "Alright now, you little tramp, go back to the house. You're chores ain't done, and you're grounded for the next month." Taven spun around and told her "Did you forget something? Its Lamia's birthday today. She is now eighteen. If she wishes to do so, she may come with me. You no longer have a say in the matter." I watched on, a wide smirk on my face, as her face turned red then purple. Oh yah! She's pissed and this time she can't do a damn thing. Just to really tick her off- well more so then I already have- I took Taven's hand in mine, pulled him towards me and the next thing we knew our lips were moving together as one. Taven was shocked at first, but soon responded with such intensity that I couldn't think of anything but him and his sweet, intoxicating scent. Once again, time stood still. The only thing that existed was Taven and I. A gagging sound brought me back down to reality. My mother was still staring at us I was ready to get out of here and really celebrate my birthday. Pulling away slightly, I pecked him on the lips one last time, before taking off running. Let's see what happens when he catches me… "Good bye mother." I called sarcastically and turned on my heel to leave. Her face had yet to return to its natural color. I completely ignored whatever she said as Taven chased me to his car. He caught me as I reached the door and kissed me again before opening the door for me. "Yay, I am still faster than you!" he bragged, reluctant to let me go. Now that we're together, we'd never be apart- voluntarily anyway. Sadly, I knew that if we stayed here much longer then mother would get daddy's shotgun, Old Bessie, and put her to good use. So, being the responsible one, I got into the car. As the engine echoed in my ears, I watched as the house that was never really a home faded into the distance.

**See that little green button? press it, review and tell me whats cookin' in that freakish little head of yours! You know you want to!!**

**Be warned of furture content. **


End file.
